Imaging devices are used in contexts such as healthcare, navigation, and security, among others. Imaging systems often measure radio waves or light waves to facilitate imaging. Imaging that measures light scattered by an object is especially challenging and advances to the devices, systems, and methods to improve optical imaging are sought to increase speed, increase resolution, reduce size and/or reduce cost.